Inkarnasi
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Ia tidak menyangka, kehidupannya di sini akan mempertemukan dirinya kembali dengan sang Iblis. Namun, takdir seakan mempermainkan, ketika pada kehidupan ini posisi mereka justru berbalik.


**A/N:**

Ide cerita yang telah lama mengendap tetapi baru terlaksana dibuat.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang digunakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Inkarnasi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkahnya laju, mengentak lantai tempat alas sepatunya menapak. Iringan bunyi berdetak lantang terdengar tatkala ujung hak sepatunya menyentuh deretan rapi batuan marmer gelap. Kaki yang tengah berjalan begitu jenjang, tak mampu tertutup oleh rok span yang hanya sebatas lutut. Pun tubuhnya begitu molek, hanya berbalut kemeja ketat dengan bahan premium _wolfis_. Jas putih tersampir dengan rapi di bahu kanannya. Bersih, sebersih wajah pucat yang separuh tertutup _poni_ rambut. Sebelah matanya indah, akuamarin tanpa pupil, kendati terlihat panik dan gelisah. Pasang alisnya menyatu, menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

 **…**

 _Tak lelah ia berlari. Tak mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang mendera telapak kakinya. Darah tak terelak, nyeri tak tertahan, tetapi tekadnya tak terbantahkan. Kadang, dalam jeda ia berlari, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengangkat sayap putihnya. Tak mampu, ia benar tak berdaya. Sayapnya kini aus, robek, kotor, tak lagi indah sebagaimana teman-teman selalu memujinya dulu. Pun jika ia mampu mengangkat, sayap itu tak akan dapat membawanya terbang._

 _Ia jatuh terduduk, menangis, terisak, derai air mata tidak dapat ditahan. Ia bersimpuh, gaun putihnya terpuruk di atas lembabnya tanah. Rambut pirangnya terurai, acak-acakan, kusut. Ia yang seharusnya cantik, kini tak ada lagi keindahan tampak padanya._

 _Sebentar, hanya sebentar ia bertahan dalam posisi itu. Selanjutnya ia kembali menyusun kekuatan untuk berdiri. Dalam dirinya menjulang es yang dingin, yang kokoh bak batu karang, membuat dirinya mampu kembali berlari._

 **…**

Napasnya sedikit tersengal. Ia pejam kedua matanya dan berusaha menetralkan napas. Sembari berdoa dalam hati, tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu yang terlihat lebih menjulang dari pada biasanya. Pucat, sel darah merah seakan tersedot dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sejenak lalu ia membuka mata dan mulai mendorong.

Pintu itu terbuka. Saat kakinya melangkah masuk, seluruh perhatian manusia yang ada mengarah padanya. Ia berjalan tegak, tatapan tajam teragih dari netra akuamarinnya. Dari arah depan, jelas ia tampak tak bersahabat. Tak ada yang tahu buncah sesak di dalam dadanya. Nyaris, jika ia tak mampu bertahan, air mata menetes. Namun ia tegas menolak. Tidak, tidak untuk kali ini.

 **…**

 _Kini jengkal kakinya tak berjeda. Tegak lurus dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Sayapnya tak lagi terbentang, menukik tajam menantang bumi. Napasnya tertarik dalam, gumpal emosi nyata tertumpah. Ia menangis, lagi, melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata. Gemetar tubuh mulai terasa. Tangannya mengepal membawa aliran kebencian teramat kentara. Ingin ia berteriak tetapi tak sanggup. Hanya langkah kaki cepat yang menjadi tumpuannya kini._

 _Bentala tempatnya hidup kini tak berwujud. Gersang. Bau asap yang menyengat bercampur dengan bau darah yang anyir sekaligus wangi. Lelehan merah kental masih belum mengering. Menderma pilu yang menyayat hati._

 _Di sana, teronggok tubuh suci nan tak berdosa, dari teman dan sanak saudara. Terkapar dengan sayap patah, atau tertekuk dengan mengenaskan. Tiada tersisa dari mereka, ia rasa. Membuat air matanya kian deras. Segala hidup dan sukma, telah direbut paksa darinya._

 _"_ _Ugh …."_

 _Ia tersentak. Erangan yang cukup menusuk lubang telinga terdengar. Ia menoleh mencari sumber suara. Di sana, seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam dengan darah menempel pada tiap helai pakaiannya, pada tiap jengkal sayap putihnya, terbujur dengan mata mengerjap dan napas berat._

 _"_ _Sai," panggilnya._

 _Ia berlari mendekat. Mendudukkan diri pada lapis tanah yang pekat. Mengusap perlahan helaian rambut sang sahabat._

 _Nyeri. Ia remas dadanya dengan kuat. Hatinya terasa perih._

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Sai tersenyum. Berusaha mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Meraih pipi pualam yang terdera air mata._

 _"_ _A-aku men-mencintaimu," lirih Sai._

 _Ino kian menggugu. Disentuhnya tangan Sai dengan lembut._

 _"_ _Jangan pergi," isaknya._

 _Sai tersenyum, lantas terbatuk. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Hingga hanya satu kata terakhir yang mampu ia ucap._

 _"_ _I-Inuzuka."_

 **…**

Ia berjalan masuk jauh ke dalam. Seruang yang tak terlampau luas, belum sempat kakinya menginjak, aroma darah memenuhi hidung. Jantungnya mendadak laju, bulu kuduk meremang, rasa sesak memenuhi rongga napas.

Ia bertahan, ingin semuanya tak seperti yang ia prasangkakan. Pada jengkal selanjutnya, ia benar-benar tidak mampu bertahan. Air mata mengalir tanpa henti, mengairi ceruk cembung pipi putihnya.

Di ruangan itu, aroma zat kimia masih kentara, tetapi beradu dengan aroma darah dan mesiu. Sekian tubuh terbujur kaku, bersimbah darah tak keruan. Jas laboratorium yang sedianya putih bersih harus tercela noda merah yang mengerikan.

Ia terduduk, dan menangis.

"Si-siapa yang melakukan ini?" tangisnya terisak.

Bahu bulatnya bergetar, dan kian kencang kala ia mendengar suara yang memanggil.

"Ino."

Ia menoleh. Netra akuamarinnya membelalak lebar.

"Sakura," teriaknya seraya menghampiri sosok Sakura yang terduduk bersandar pada dinding.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Sudah berakhir," lirih Sakura.

Ino yang tak paham, mengerutkan dahi, menyiratkan tanya.

"Mereka mengambilnya, semuanya," lanjut Sakura.

Ino menggeram, menuai kepal pada genggaman tangannya. Ia dudukkan Sakura yang semakin kehilangan kesadaran.

"Bagaimana bisa?" suara Ino parau saat bertanya. Setengah hatinya telah tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu, tetapi separuh yang lain mengelak.

"Letnan Inuzuka."

 **…**

 _Dan helaan napas sejeda kemudian adalah yang terakhir. Sebelum Sai menutup mata selamanya._

 _Kata terakhir adalah yang paling tidak ingin dirinya dengar. Namun terpaksa melantun begitu lantang, menggetarkan gendang telinga yang rapuh dan mengalirkan amarah yang merambat sepanjang sel tubuh._

 _Pada sangkala yang sama, ia merasakan kesedihan teramat dalam. Bukan lagi kebencian melainkan gulana yang tak pernah ia sangka akan hadir. Remasan di jantungnya kian erat senada dengan denyutnya yang kian kencang. Rasanya seperti, serpihan hatinya yang telah hancur, kini mulai beterbangan. Membuat gejolak yang membuncah._

 _Sejenak ia mendongak, matanya menangkap siluet di atas sana. Sesosok bersayap yang tengah berdiri gagah di bumantara. Ino menyipitkan mata, menghendaki pandangan yang lebih tajam ketika matanya seakan terhalang kaca._

 _Dia_

 _Ino menggeram._

 _Dua rasa bertentangan terbentur. Mencipta karut yang tak terurai._

 _Laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat berantakan tertiup angin. Tubuh gagahnya terbalut jubah hitam. Sepasang sayap kelam terbentang bangga._

 _"_ _Inuzuka Kiba," desis Ino._

 _Rasa sakit jelas kentara pada suara yang membahana. Pun sempat membuat sosok di atas sana gentar._

 _Ino berjuang, berdiri sesisa energi yang ia miliki. Mengerahkan kekuatan amarah yang bersatu dengan kekuatan cinta, ia menggeletarkan sayapnya, perlahan._

 _Ketika sayap putih yang tak lagi indah itu membentang lemah, Ino mendongak. Tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan cokelat netra Kiba. Tajam, kendati sedikit terhenyak. Lantaran pada netra sang Iblis, tersirat tatapan penuh cinta dan penyesalan._

 _Heck!_

 _Ino tidak akan tertipu lagi. Ia entakkan kaki dan membawa tubuhnya terbang. Tepat lurus, mempertemukan dirinya dengan sang Iblis._

 _Ia tarik bilah pedang dari embusan kencang angin setelah ia berbisik._

 _Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, Ino menghunuskan pedang dan mengarahkannya pada Kiba._

 _"_ _Matilah kau, Pengkhianat!"_

 **…**

Bagai tercubit. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sebaris nama itu yang menjadi kausa. Asa, cinta dan amarah kini melebur bersama. Air mata yang telah mengering kini tumbuh kembali. Ino menangis.

"I-Ino, ja-jangan menyerah."

Suara lirih yang menjadi ucapan terakhir sang sahabat membuat Ino tersadar. Bukan meratap, bukan pula mengaduh, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menuntut keadilan.

Tubuhnya ia tegakkan berdiri, berjalan melintasi lorong di ujung laboratorium. entak demi entak, langkah demi langkah kian penuh tekad. Ia genggam tangannya sejenak ia masukkan ke dalam saku kemeja.

Pada bagian luar dari lorong itu cahaya matahari _merangsek_ masuk. Namun tak mencipta gentar barang setitik. Pias matanya menajam, menatap penuh amarah pada sosok yang berdiri di seberang. Sosok yang tengah menghadap dirinya, seolah memang ia telah dinantikan.

Ino mendecih. Rasanya ini bukanlah pertama kali. Rasanya seperti saat itu. Namun ia tak mau gegabah untuk sangkala ini.

Letnan Inuzuka Kiba

Berdiri tubuh gagahnya dalam balutan seragam gelap tentara militer. Selaras senjata menggantung di sisi tubuhnya sedang sepasang tangan tergenggam tak jauh dari senjata itu berada.

Satu yang Ino sadari, bahwa ada yang sama. Tatapan mata _slit_ itu. Adalah tatapan penuh cinta meski tak ada penyesalan.

 _No_!

Ino tak hendak menjadi wanita lemah lagi.

Ia miringkan kepala dan tersenyum mengejek, penuh kesinisan.

Sebelum sebelah tangan yang sejak tadi bertahan di dalam saku kemeja, _melesak_ secepat kilat. Menekan picu dan meledakkan mesiu.

DOR!

 **…**

 _Ia membuka mata. Penjara kelopak telah membebaskan cahaya matanya. Ia mengerjap dan mengaduh. Terasa sakit di bawah sana. Sepasang tangannya terulur, meremas perutnya dan sakit itu semakin mendera. Ino membawa sebelah tangan itu dan menatap nanar pada darah yang menempel. Namun keterkejutan tak hanya sampai di sana._

 _Ia merasa tubuhnya tidak memijak pada tanah. Nyata memang, sebab ternyata ia melayang di angkasa. Ino mendongak, lantaran ia yakin sayapnya tak mampu menopang tubuh._

 _Ini_

 _Aroma yang teramat ia kenali, hangat yang tiada asing lagi, merambat sampai ke tuubuhnya, menuai suam di hatinya, dan mencipta rona merah pada sepasang pipinya._

 _Ino nyaris tenggelam dalam lena, sebelum sesuatu menyentak pikirannya._

 _"_ _Inu-zuka Ki-kiba."_

 _Kiba menundukkan kepala, mempertemukan pandangan dengan sang Malaikat dalam dekapan. Tatapannya tak beranjak, cinta dan kasih terpatri jelas._

 _"_ _Ino."_

 _"_ _Jangan pernah me-memanggil-ku la-lagi. A-aku tidak sudi."_

 _Kiba tersenyum sedih. Ia tak lagi bersuara. Hanya kepakan sayapnya kini tak menjeda. Ia membawa Ino turun._

 _Ino mengerang kala merasakan punggungnya menyentuh pekat sang bumi. Napasnya terasa berat, mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya._

 _"_ _Kau me-menusuk-ku," erangnya._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Ino. Aku harus melakukannya."_

 _Sejenak hening tercipta. Kiba yang menanti jawaban sang kekasih, dan Ino yang memilih diam dalam amarah._

 _"_ _Aku berjanji, di kehidupan kita selanjutnya, aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama."_

 _"…_ _."_

 _"_ _Aku berjanji, di kehidupan itu aku akan membahagiakanmu."_

 _"…_ _."_

 _Kiba melirik sosok yang kini telah sepenuhnya menutup mata._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu," lirih Kiba tepat saat Ino mengembuskan napas yang terakhir kalinya._

 **…**

Ino berjalan cepat, menghampiri tubuh yang tergeletak di tepi pagar atap. Dengan hati-hati ia merendahkan tubuh, berjongkok di sisi sang Letnan.

Ino tak kuasa. Ia usap perlahan pipi Kiba, dan menangis. Isakannya kian tergugu. Ia menyesal, ia tak menyesal, ia mencintai, tetapi membenci. Dan Ino enggan menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupan ini justru membuatnya menderita.

Semakin menderita.

Wanita itu terlalu tenggelam dalam sedihnya hingga terlambat menyadari bahwa tubuh di depannya mendadak bangkit dan mengurungnya erat dalam pelukan.

" _Hmphhh_ …."

"Maaf Ino, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengulang kesalahan. Namun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya, takdir mengharuskanku melakukannya lagi."

"…."

"Tapi, aku juga berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Karena itulah, aku tidak mengizinkanmu membunuhku, sebab aku akan memenuhi janjiku. Aku mencintaimu Ino."

"….."

Kiba tersenyum nanar tepat saat tubuh Ino menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Ino pingsan.

Kiba melepas tubuh itu perlahan ke tanah. Menarik sebutir timah yang tersangkut di rompinya. Ia tatap logam berceruk itu dengan senyum kemenangan. Lantas melirik pada sosok cantik yang tengah tertidur.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"Apa maumu?"

Pria itu tersenyum tulus. Matanya memandang dengan cinta pada sosok yang duduk di balik jeruji.

"Apa tidak boleh?"

Wanita itu memalingkan muka, mendecih.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino."

"…."

Merasa tak mendapat jawab, Kiba mendesah. Ia duduk bersandar pada sisi luar kamar tahanan.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"…."

Kiba tertawa. Ia tahu, saat ini bukanlah saat Ino akan terbuai padanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, misi penyusupan ke organisasi ilmiah ilegal yang sempat kutolak ini justru mempertemukanku pada kekasihku."

Indra penciuman Kiba menangkap pergerakan pada tubuh sang wanita. Kiba tertawa lagi, tubuh Ino menegang sebab ucapannya. Pria itu merasa bangga, masih memiliki efek sedemikian pada sang wanita.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Kau tahu aku tak sering mengatakan itu, tapi aku benar-benar tulus."

"Aku seorang tahanan, Kiba."

Kiba tersenyum menatap punggung Ino.

"Aku akan menunggumu," tegas Kiba.

Tubuhnya berdiri tegak.

"Aku akan menunggumu kembali padaku, Ino."

Ino bergeming. Namun Kiba yakin jika wanita itu tengah menanti lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Langkah berat Kiba menjadi pertanda bahwa pria itu telah pergi. Ino mengembuskan napas lega. Ia menangis, kendati tangisan itu dipenuhi senyuman. Ia bahagia.

Ia tidak menyangka, kehidupannya di sini akan mempertemukan dirinya kembali dengan sang Iblis. Namun, takdir seakan mempermainkan, ketika pada kehidupan ini posisi mereka justru berbalik. Ino yang menempuh kehidupan gelap sebagai ilmuwan yang menjalankan penelitian ilegal bertemu dengan Kiba, pimpinan agen rahasia yang ditugaskan pemerintah untuk membubarkan penelitian mereka.

"Rasanya tidak adil," keluhnya, "Seharusnya aku bisa membalas dendam padanya sekarang."

Ino mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah merona dan senyum bahagia.


End file.
